


Not an ordinary Doggy Daycare

by stealthficcer



Series: Glee Kink Meme Fills [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Bestiality, Breeding, Forced Orgasm, Knotting, Other, Pregnancy, Seriously Rachel gets fucked by a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealthficcer/pseuds/stealthficcer
Summary: Fill for a Glee Kink Meme Prompt:   Rachel/Dogs, bestialityRachel takes on a job at a doggy daycare center to help pay bills in New York. She quickly finds out the best way to gain a dog's trust is to become its bitch.She realizes even quicker than that that she loves it.Bonus for pregnancy





	Not an ordinary Doggy Daycare

New York was everything Rachel had dreamed of and more…except she hadn’t been discovered the moment she stepped off of the bus. With bills piling up, she decided she had to look for a job and found one at Elevage Hybride Canine Companionship Center. A glorified doggy daycare. They didn’t require references or a background check, just a shockingly thorough physical, but Rachel was in perfect health, so that was of no concern to her. What sealed the deal was the salary, much higher than any other job she applied for and she was baffled by how much rich people paid to have their dogs watched while they worked.

As soon as she was arrived, she was briefed on how to interact with the pampered pooches and then set to work, filling food and water dishes and just giving the dogs plenty of attention. It wasn’t too bad, she decided, even if there seemed to be little human interaction, the owner preferring to stay in the office, and some of the bigger dogs seemed fond of sticking their noses up her skirt. They didn’t even look ashamed when she admonished them for their crude behavior.

She also made a mental not to wear pants tomorrow instead of her preferred skirts.

Two hours into her first shift, Rachel Berry discovered that this was no ordinary doggy daycare and there was a reason the dogs were so pushy.

Bending down to pick up a stray toy, Rachel let out a yelp as she was knocked to the ground. “Max! No! Bad boy!” she chided, but the Mastiff refused to back off. Several other huge dogs circled them, caging Rachel in. All of them out weighed her and she felt a stab of fear. Rolling to her knees, she attempted to rise, but froze when the Cane Corso let out a low, dangerous growl.

Rachel remembered the advice of the owner from earlier. _If the dogs get aggressive, don’t challenge them. Be submissive. It’s safest._

Not wanting to be hurt, Rachel dropped her head, squeaking in surprise when she felt a snout push between her thighs and hot doggy breath warmed the sensitive skin. The dog nosed eagerly at her lace covered crotch and when she tried to close her legs, the dogs again growled and she resigned herself to this humiliation.

It only got worse when the dog started licking. “No!” she yelped, cheeks burning as the long, hot tongue lapped eagerly at her sensitive cunt and her panties were soon drenched. Rachel wished she could say the moisture was all doggy saliva, but that was a lie. Her breath came in quick puffs and her body warmed as Max continued his enthusiastic exploration of her body.

Torn between shame and pleasure, Rachel hoped no one walked in and found her like this….

The sound of tearing fabric jerked her out of her daze and Rachel tried to look back over her shoulder, but was knocked back to all fours as Max reared up behind her. Her skirt was dragged up as he pressed over her back, bristly fur tickling her bare ass, his powerful front legs bracketing her torso as he attempted to mount her, wet tip of his cock smearing her thighs as he humped her.

Again, Rachel tried to squirm away in panic, but the teeth near her throat made her reconsider. Tears leaked from her eyes as his cock found its target and she cried out as the huge dog finally pushed into her sodden cunt. All of the licking had left her nice and slick for him, easing his entry and Rachel wondered where the staff was. How did they not hear her scream?

How did they not hear her moan?

Because she was moaning.

Max pounded away at her, animalistic and rough in a way neither Finn nor Brody had been with her. There was something so primal in the way he took her, something so taboo, that she couldn’t help but enjoy the naughtiness of it. Cheeks red, Rachel let out a sob and reached down to rub her clit, deciding if she had to be fucked like a bitch, she was at least going to like it. His cock was too thick for her to take comfortably and she could feel it getting bigger, which spurred her on, making her determined to overwhelm the pain with pleasure.

Again and again, Max snapped his hips forward, burying his massive doggy cock in her tiny pussy, stretching her walls beyond anything she’d ever known. It was a brutal, punishing rhythm and Rachel panted and moaned, supporting arm collapsing so that her head and shoulders rested on the soft rug, ass high and one hand still busy on her clit. The force of her orgasm shocked her when it came, making her wail and writhe on Max’s cock, her cunt spasming around him.

The sounds of her pleasure echoed off the walls and the dogs around them danced and barked , driven wild by the sight of Max taking her.. The big dog didn’t let up, fucking Rachel through her orgasm, not allowing her to rest or catch her breath. Every stroke of his cock caused juices to gush out of her, soaking her thighs with the signs of her dirty joy. As she came again, she wondered if this was just a dream.

Dizzy from pleasure, Rachel realized she could feel the base of Max’s cock swelling even more. It battered her cunt, unable to fit easily into her small body, but the dog was determined and, with a particularly brutal thrust, he lodged the fat bulge inside her. It stuck, tying her to him and Rachel’s mind realized what had happened.

_He’s knotted me!_

If she’d thought his cock was stretching her earlier, now it felt like he was close to tearing her up. The knot had to be the size of a large man’s fist, moving ever so slightly as he rutted frantically against her. A moment later, she felt his cock pulse, followed by a warmth flooding her insides. Buried deep inside her body, the dog had cum, dumping a huge load of doggy semen into her tiny womb, her still convulsing cunt sucking it right up. He continued to hump at her, swollen knot tugging at her oversensitive cunt, pumping more seed into her bloating belly.

Weakly, Rachel moaned, feeling his hot breath on the back of her sweaty neck.

“Oh, Max really likes you! Something like this usually doesn’t happen on day one!”

Still panting, Rachel looked up at her boss, still locked on Max’s cock. “What?” she asked in a strangled voice, dazed and uncertain.

The older woman smiled at her and patted Max on the head. “This is what you were hired for, dear. Do you think we pay $20 an hour for you to feed the dogs?”

There was a tug and a wet plop as Max finally freed himself, staggering away to sit down and lick himself. Rachel felt a rush of doggy cum oozing out of her battered hole and she stammered, “I…I didn’t know! This can’t be legal!” 

“Oh, we just don’t talk about that and you won’t either,” the woman said in a chipper tone. Another employee, a girl about Rachel’s age with a rounded tummy that said she was at least 6 months pregnant entered and got on all fours which immediately drew over a Great Dane to sniff at her cunt. “If you say anything, a video of you and Max might just wind up online.”

Rachel definitely wanted to avoid that.

So she showed up for work the next day, wearing a short skirt…and she didn’t even bother with panties.

Her friends didn’t understand her sudden dedication to her job, but it was fulfilling in a way nothing ever had been. Even the positive pregnancy test (and ensuing freak out) didn’t deter her. Max’s owners had been delighted and were willing to pay her big money if she carried the puppies to term. She tells everyone she’s renting her womb to pay for school, which wasn’t entirely untrue.

She still goes to work every day and Max fucks her with as much enthusiasm as he did on day one in spite of her hugely swollen belly. The pregnancy makes fucking on all fours the only way that’s comfortable for her and she figures doggy style is appropriate anyhow.

As her cunt clenches around him, gushing with another powerful orgasm, Rachel wondered if Max’s owners would be interested in another litter and, if so, how soon she could get to work on conception…..


End file.
